The Rush Of Time
by believeinyourselfx
Summary: Death is a tragedy and it taunts her for life and it changes her for the worse. Once she is challenged to move to a new place, she discovers new people that might help her recover from the pain. And she learns, there is second chances when you need them.


**The Rush Of Time**

_Chapter One – Aftershock_

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be okay, doctor?" A faint voice softly questioned, fearing that her friend's life was in danger.<p>

"I can't give anything away until her parents are present. Unless, you're her immediate family, the information isn't revealed."

The vision was blurry, but she could already sense pain coming from her head. It was an obscure moment, and with pain enclosing every part of her body, she felt weak to oblige any movement. She glimpsed at the door, noticing two worried people – her parents of course – interrogating every doctor they spotted, asking detailed questions about their daughter. It was logical for parents to be worried about their child, especially when she was in the hospital.

Soon, her parents found the room she was located in and preceded to rushing in and caressing their daughter as if she had almost lost her life. And if so, she couldn't remember it, the memory was too tenuous to remember.

"I'm so happy you're okay." The older woman muttered, hugging her daughter's frame gently.

"Where am I?" Her fragile voice inquired.

"You're in the hospital, honey. Do you remember what happened?"

"N-no."

A sigh escaped the older woman's lips as she heard the opening of the door, and entering the doctor and what she could guess was a girl about her age, and a distraught look had covered her face, guessing it was the nurse.

"Are you two Mr. And Mrs. Torres?"

"Yes sir. Is everything okay, doctor?" A man's rough voice queried. It had sounded as if he just awoke from slumber.

"Well, from what is obviously shown, it looks like you're daughter has escaped harms way, but she does have a few contusions and I say, she came out lucky from this."

"When can she leave the hospital?" Her mother's voice whimpered smoothly.

"Well, from the test results, it looks like you'll be able to take your daughter home tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, doctor." The woman sniffled as the doctor proceeded to help his next patient.

The room fell silent and the only reason could be was the close to tragedy. She watched as her mother's face fell flat in her hands, crying as if she had lost her, but she hadn't. Why did she act if she was enduring emotional pain over a loss of some sorts? It didn't make sense, as she tried to adjust her eyesight to look more careful at the weeping woman resting beside her.

"Melinda, everything is okay. I know it's hard." The man walked up beside her, placing his hand gently on her back soothing her.

"I-I just can't witness my daughter almost dying, because her head is not screwed on straight."

Were they oblivious to the fact that she was in the room, wide-awake? She watched the fragile woman continued to pour out tears restlessly. She didn't know what to say, to her own mother about the events, hardly even remembering them. It was so hard to understand.

"M-mom, please stop crying." Her voice was soft and quiet, and her mother looked up to meet her saddened face.

"Eve, how can I? You almost lost your life, you decided to sneak out to an unsupervised party, get drunk, and drive around town like a maniac, you better be glad no one else was hurt." Her mother gently wailed, trying to recompose herself.

The memory came flashing back like a burning flame, it heard to reminisce the painful moment.

"_Eve, I've think you had enough." Her best friend, Kelly had spoke so softly she could barely hear the words escape her mouth._

"_J-just one more, trust me, I'll be able to get myself home." The brunette disputed, grabbing another full can and opening it effortlessly._

"_Kelly, I think you should take her home, I mean, Mike's parents are on their way home, and if he sees all this beer, his parents are to ground him for the rest of his life." Another voice, Natalya Neidhart's voice spoke innocently. _

"_Okay, I'll take her home."_

"_No! I can do it myself, besides, it's not like I'm that drunk. I just had a few." Eve whimpered, trying to get herself to stand. _

"_Eve, please don't fight with me, it's bad enough I have to return you home to your parent's in this state." Kelly offered to help the brunette balanced but she willingly pushed her away._

"_I am fine, okay! I don't need you two up my ass about what I need to do. I'm perfectly capable of getting home by myself, I don't need your help."_

_The brunette was getting infuriated from the incessant advice she was receiving from her two caring friends, but in all reality, it wasn't there fault, they didn't shove the alcohol the down her throat._

"_Eve, please don't do this." The other blonde beseeched not wanting her boyfriend, Mike to get caught at seeing the blonde drenched in the smell of alcohol. _

"_You know what? You two leave me alone; I don't need your help to get myself home. I drove here, I can drive back." _

_Before the two blondes could restrain her from getting behind the wheel, she had already bolted out of their eyesight and jumped insider her car. This party had turned sour, and she was ready to go somewhere else to spend her Friday night. She placed the car in drive, fleeting through the darkened roads. It was hard to see for her, with her head feeling so dizzy from all the beer she had overindulged in, and she felt like she needed to puke. _

_Her eyes rested lazily on the road in front of her, not sure what direction she was headed in and if she would make it home going down the road carelessly. Reaching for her phone, the car had swerved in the wrong lane, and the brunette was oblivious. _

_Failing to find the device, she put her focus back on the road to see headlights charging towards her. She began to realize she was in the wrong lane, and swiveled out of the way and the car had fell onto the side of the road. Eve looked up, seeing the cracked windshield and the airbag suffocating her before everything faded to black. _

The memory ached inside of her, remembering the pain she was feeling before everything turned black. It was amazing how someone had even found her, and got her before anything serious had overcome the brunette, and she had to be thankful for that.

"Mom, look I'm fine, okay. There is no need to worry." Eve responded, trying to sit up in the uncomfortable position of the hospital bed.

"There is. Even though you survived, doesn't help the fact that more serious things could've been occurred. You don't realize how many people you worried."

"Melinda, don't startle her. The doctor noted she was in a fragile state, let's not presume this until she is healthy and ready to come home."

The older woman left the room without even bothering to acknowledge the injured brunette of her leaving. Her father turned around and grabbed her hand.

"You're going to give your mom a heart attack with the way you've been acting."

"I'm sorry, dad. I really am. I just don't know what to do now, everything already happened."

He nodded, "I know, I know. But let's not worry about that. Right now, you need some rest. Me and your mother will be here bright and early and ready to get you dismissed from her."

He kissed the top of her head fragilely before following the bemoaning mother. Eve only wondered about her friend Kelly, seeing the blonde in the outside of her hospital room moments before her parents had arrived. Did Kelly hate her for her problematic actions? Could she not tolerate to see her face after the startling she caused? It was hard to guess, but she thought gaining some sleep would help readjust her clouded mind.

* * *

><p>The last couple of days had been utter silence between Eve and her parents. Her mother was unwilling to start a conversation and Eve was too stubborn too. She knew her mother wasn't willing to have a normal conversation without having left and rights thrusted in Eve's direction, and better put, her mother always had a way of pissing her off at the most easiest of moments.<p>

Eve rested in her room most of the time too baffled from the fact that Kelly had been avoiding all her texts and phone calls. She wish she could speak to her and let her know that she was the wrong person in the situation, even though the blonde already knew.

Trailing down the staircase, her ear caught the conversation between her parents in the dining room. She knew it was about her recent actions and quite frankly, she couldn't bear hear her mother talk as if she wasn't a prominent piece in her life.

"All I'm saying is that, this is the perfect opportunity for Eve to gain some morals and self-respect." Melinda responded to her husband's interrogations.

"I agree with you on that, but how are you going to make her go? She is stubborn just like you." William Torres spoke up.

"I'm the parent in this situation, she has to listen to me. She needs an attitude adjustment and this isn't really a punishment, it's a experience through something much more useful."

She could hear her father escape a sigh and all it meant was that he caved into his wife's plan. What was her mother talking about? A lot of different ideas clouded her mind, but nothing was sure yet. She didn't know if it was good to continue guessing.

Eve slowly sauntered into the dining room where the silence had lingered in the air. Why was silence trailing behind her everywhere she went? She looked at the two older people in the room, as they looked at each other incompetently while Eve applied a very baffled look on her face.

"What?"

"Eve, we need to talk to you about something." William answered, gesturing his daughter to take a seat at the table.

_Oh no. This isn't going to be good._

"What is this about?" Queried the brunette, as several different ideas entered her mind.

"It's about the important things in your life, like school. Me and your father have been talking about it a lot lately and I think it's best if we tell you now." Melinda spoke up sweetly.

Eve leaned back and motioned for them to continue, she knew it was going to be while, "Your mother and I have come to an agreement that you're current behavior from the overall past year has been very disapproving. And we think no matter how many suggestions we give you about behaving and seeing the therapist for teen behavior, it's not going to improve your behavior."

"And with that, I was able to get in contact with your aunt, Trish about the whole mess that your in."

"Wait, Trish? The one you told me was a bad influence?" Eve inquired, her arms quickly draped over her chest.

"Yes, that Trish. But that's not the point, the point is, we think it's best if you go under her wing and transfer schools."

Eve was astonished to hear those words. Never in a million years would her parents ever approve of Trish being the guardian of their beloved daughter and most certainly not transferring from Shelton Heights.

"Whoa, whoa, no. I'm not transferring. Why do you think it's best I go live with your sister, the one you refused to talk to for a million years and go to a brand new school?"

"It's far more complicated than you think."

"Really? Because transferring and sending me to live with Trish won't change anything, it'll just prove that there is something wrong with the way our family is."

Melinda sighed, cupping her hands around her face. "Eve, this is our last option. The only option left. This school isn't like Shelton; it could be a better experience for you. Ever since you and John –"

"No, we're not talking about John."

"Well, I think ever since that, you've changed and I don't think keeping you here and trying to see if you'll improve gradually is going to work. So, next week you'll be staying with Trish and we'll see if things can improve."

Eve couldn't fathom why her mother was being blatantly ignorant about the whole situation that occurred almost a week ago. She needed another chance at this, but by the looks of it, her parents had enough with her naïve and stupendous decisions she continued to make, and she wasn't benefiting anyone, most certainly not herself.

"Mom, how do you think this actually going to help me improve?" Eve interrogated, trying not to shout for the stupid idea thrusted at her.

"Well, you'll be taking on roles of responsibility, learning how to be mature, because quite frankly, each day you grow more childish."

Eve wanted to yell at her mom, telling her she was just piling on stupid idea after another, and that this was something intolerable for her to do, she didn't want to move, to another state for that matter, to better her behavior, because she never thought that would change, that was her nature, or so she believed.

"I think you're just wasting your time." Eve muttered.

"And I think you're just in denial. Things will improve, but you're so caged in about the john thing, you won't let anyone in to help you."

"First of all, you know nothing about the John thing, and secondly, I refuse to let you come in because you're so controlling. Everything has to be your way, doesn't it? I'm tired of playing like this is your world we live in!"

Before another word was spoken, Eve bolted out of the room and back to her bedroom. She already ignited the flame, now it was just getting bigger and bigger, and it was incessantly growing with each chance she had to strike.

John was always a sensitive place in her aching heart and she couldn't tolerate anyone speaking of it, as if they knew her perspective on it. She was in love with him, so in love with him she allowed him to take a valuable possession of hers, her _virginity._

She could never forget that almost a year ago her and John were blissfully happy; the two would never escape each other's arms, everyone witnessed their happiness together and could only hope more of it to continue. It was just that one-day, that one day that would change her life forever.

_The final bell signaled the end of another long day at Shelton Heights. Eve Torres was eager to escape and leave behind the boredom that lingered in the halls of the high school. She peered over many heads to find her boyfriend, John Cena. _

"_Looking for someone?" Kelly Blank questioned, catching up with the pacing brunette._

"_Um, yeah, John. Have you seen him?"_

"_Well, he's probably with the guys, like usual."_

"_Or he is right behind you."_

_Eve looked around, glancing at the gorgeous figure, meeting his soft lips. "Did you miss me?"_

"_Duh, I missed you." She said kissing him one more time. "Are you ready? I'll see you later, Kells." _

_The blonde waved goodbye at the blissful couple as the two fleeted out of the crowded hallways to John's car. The brunette pushed John against it before attacking his lips. He pushed away softly, "Whoa, tiger, you really want to have sex in front of the entire school?" _

_She smiled happily, "Well, if you don't mind."_

_He rolled his eyes, opening the door for his girlfriend as they rode to her house. At this time, her parents were at work, which left the entire house to them. _

_Opening the door to the house, Eve carelessly threw her stuff on the ground and aimed for her bedroom. She flopped on it, really tired from the long day of school, and John just smiled. "Long day, huh?"_

"_Quite. Though, I'm just so glad I can look forward to the weekend. I need the sleep." _

"_That makes two of us." John smiled, hovering over her, "Are you coming to the pep rally tonight? I need my favorite cheerleader there."_

"_Why would I miss it? I have to cheer on the quarterback don't I? I know you're going to do great."_

"_Well, when you're there I do." He winked._

"_As long as you're not nervous."_

"_If you're there, I'm happy." _

_She smiled; his lips touched hers softly before she motioned him on the bed. Taking control, Eve allowed him to grab her hips and unbutton her jeans, "What time are your parents coming home?" He muttered against her lips._

"_After the pep rally. Don't worry."_

_He smiled as she pulled his shirt off, kissing his jaw line, before moving her lips back to his. He rolled over, taking control by discarding her top and sending a trail of kisses down her neck._

"_John." She moaned, the softness of his lips touching her flesh, she grabbed his jeans, tugging them off._

_They just didn't know, this would be their last sultry time together._

Eve dialed the number; the number that she had been trying to get into contact with for a while, only went to voicemail. The tears were emerging, and she could no longer be tough and fight them.

"Kelly, this is Eve. Please, please call me back when you get this. I miss you; you're the only one I can talk to. Please, call me back."

Falling back on the bed, she tried to reminisce the moments of her and John, the ones she couldn't forget. The pictures of them together mocked her, showing that those were her last moments, but now, she was leaving this place, going to a new place where maybe loosing John wouldn't taunt her anymore and cause her to feel like it was her fault he was gone. Maybe this would be a fresh start, she just needed someone else to assure her of that.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed and I really hope to receive reviews and tell me what you think. :)<p>

**Next Chapter: **_Eve faces a new world, and her first day at a new school may just be more swell than she thought. _


End file.
